1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for specifying a physical area for which communication control is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-199422 discloses a technology for specifying a physical area for which communication control is performed. More specifically, a plurality of area specifying apparatuses, e.g., markers, are installed at designated locations to specify such a physical area.
However, in the technology mentioned above, a plurality of the markers are necessary for specifying the physical area, so that there has been a problem that costs for the markers increase and space for installing the markers need to be assured.